Welcome to Hell
by a.mild.groove
Summary: This concludes the One Shot series 'Do It' and 'Welcome to Plastic Beach.' Noodle feels obligated to tell 2D what happened to her in Hell, but she fears the truth will result in losing him. Rated M for lots o' lemons and language. 2DxNoodle


This one is dedicated to all of you—loyal readers who have encouraged and pushed me over the years to never give up on my writing. Thank you all.

**Welcome to Hell**

A/N: So this continues what is apparently turning into a _series_ of One Shots…(FML). I intend to conclude whatever I am doing here…but as per usual…I make no guarantees. Furthermore, this is **RATED M** because there are going to be **SEVERAL LEMONS** in here. Read at your own risk.

Other than that, I hope you all enjoy and I am glad to be back in the Gorillaz fandom!

Disclaimer: I think after five years of doing this shit, you all know I don't own this.

O.o.O.o.O

She realized later that she had never been aware of the passage of time necessary for her to be transported to Hell. She had been sitting in her kitchenette in her town home in the Maldives, sipping a cup of coffee and thumbing through Rise of the Ogre, reminiscing on happier times. One moment her gaze was fixed on a picture of 2D, his toothless, happy smile staring back at her, and the next moment...

Whiteness.

She was no longer gazing at a book, fingers laced with the handle of her mug. She was still sitting, but her gaze was on her own hands. The table beneath her hands was white. The floor beneath it was white. Blinking, wondering if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming, she slowly lifted her gaze...her surroundings coming into view.

More white.

She was in a white...space. She could see no walls...nothing that cast a single shadow...that could violate the whiteness of the space; just her in a chair, sitting at a table in a vast expanse of nothing.

Dreaming no longer seemed probable. The thought crossed her mind that she had died. But how?

"No. You are not dead."

She blinked. A man sat across the table from her. Had she not been looking at the space he now occupied? How is it he seems to have always been there? How could she not notice him appear? How could she not notice appearing here herself?

She stared at the man, and almost immediately became confused by him. He was definitely a man, but that was about all she could accurately determine of him. His age could have been anything...mid-20s to mid-100s? How could that be? He appeared young...and yet so ancient at the same time. He also appeared to be of no ethnicity. Not quite Caucasian, not quite black, Asian, Hispanic, Pacific Islander...everything yet nothing at once. He wore a white suit, luxurious in appearance, yet seemingly casual.

She opened her mouth to ask him something, but she wasn't sure what yet. What would be the most important question? Everything confounded her—him, the space, even herself. Her own clothing, the simple pink robe and slippers that she had been wearing, was also pure white.

She blinked at him again, a single word escaping her parted lips, "What?" she whispered.

She felt stupid for asking a one-word question, but the man seemed pleased with her question and opened a white folder on the table. She blinked again. How could her eyes fool her brain so easily into believing something was there the whole time?

"I'll begin with the 'where' before broaching the 'what' if that's quite alright with you," he said, shifting in his seat. Shifting wasn't the right word, she barely saw him move; in fact, her brain was trying to convince her she didn't see him move. But didn't she just hear some thing rustle behind him when he did?

_No_, her brain tried to tell her, _you didn't._

She couldn't see anything behind the man that would make a rustling noise, and for some reason felt this noise was important enough that she was about to question him on it when he abruptly interrupted her very thoughts—

"You are in Hell."

She blinked again, her gaze fixed on his and her brain trying to tell her it was always that way. He was perfectly calm, like a stranger in passing informing you your shoe is untied.

How? Would have been her next question, but she was becoming irate with her brain and forced herself to figure it out on her own. Frankly, this place didn't amount to her imagination of Hell. More like her approximation of Heaven. Kind of boring for the moment but the color matched the approximate setting. Hell was red, hot, dark...frightening.

"I assure you, this is Hell."

She swallowed a lump that began to settle in her throat. Despite this man telling her she was not dead, she knew there was only one way to get to the real Hell.

Death.

"You are still very much alive. I brought you here, body and soul, for a purpose," he began to leaf through several blank, white pages, pausing as if reading something on each.

She had to know. This wasn't the most pertinent question, but her curiosity was beginning to overwhelm her. The man smirked at her, and she became aware that he was smug about something.

"You don't have to pick and choose your questions...I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said with a sweet smile, seeming compliant.

She quirked her brow, waiting for him to continue while trying to gain control of her fear without him noticing...she knew she failed.

"My real name won't mean anything to you, and would be impossible to pronounce…"

She believed him, and did not even attempt to imagine a name that was impossible to pronounce, her curiosity completely squashed. How strange.

"…but you know me as Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, the Fallen Angel, et cetera; feel free to use whichever you like."

She felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach, her entire body stilling as the gravity of what…_he_ said fell over her. Was she really in Hell? Why would he bring her here if she wasn't dead? She swallowed again, hoping to control her fear; she always had control over her emotions, but in the span of time since she arrived in this place—however long that was—she showed her fear.

"Ah, yes, let me explain to you why you are here so you may put your mind at ease. Noodle, may I call you Noodle?" he said sweetly, glancing at her as if this were no more than a job—or some kind of interview. What was a job interview like?

She wanted to tell him 'no.' Gain some control over the one thing in this situation that was explicitly hers: her name. But what difference would it make? Her own thoughts were somehow betraying her, as if a teleprompter was above her head for him to see, reiterating her every thought into words. Noodle gave him her consent with a small jerk of her head, her eyes never leaving his.

He smirked at her, "I have brought you here because I need your assistance in a small matter. I believe you are familiar with a Murdoc Alphonce Niccals, yes?"

_Damn it…_She, literally, was not surprised. Apparently the Maldives wasn't secluded enough to get away from him.

"Yes, it is because of him that you are here. You were aware of Murdoc being a worshiper of mine, yes?"

_Yes, I was aware_, Noodle thought in her mind; if Lucifer was going to be smug about reading her thoughts, she was going to be smug in her method of responding. She figured her teleprompter mind might not betray her fear as much as her voice would…now it was about maintaining the appearance of apathy.

Lucifer gave her a pointed look, obviously not amused with how she was cooperating with him. Oh, well.

He began leafing through the blank pages in front of him again, pausing at one in particular, "I'll get straight to the point. Murdoc has not been as devoting a worshiper as I would like him to be. In fact, he appears to have turned his back on me," Lucifer closed the file and steepled his fingers before his lips, fixing her with a cold glare.

"A covenant between me and a devotee is not one that can be broken, and it is my intention to remind Murdoc of this fact, "he smirked at her, and Noodle's attempts to remain calm and collected were beginning to fail. She was afraid of what all this had to do with her…afraid she knew exactly what Lucifer's intentions were.

"If I recall, today was the day your indefinite leave of absence from Gorillaz was to end, and you were expecting a call from Murdoc to arrange transport to his new home, Plastic Beach, yes?"

Noodle tried to swallow the lump that threatened to asphyxiate her, _Yes…_

"As we speak, he is calling you, for the third time I believe, and will soon realize, thanks to me, that you will not be returning to him until he is prepared to do as I ask of him."

_How…?_ Noodle quietly cleared her throat, her face already betrayed her fear so she spoke to him, to make sure she understood him, "How…how long am I to stay here?" she whispered, hating how pathetic her voice made her sound.

That smirk was back, the one that could be called a 'devilish' smirk, but she figured he invented the expression himself. "Oh, I think about a month will do just fine, don't you?"

_A month…?_

Lucifer stood suddenly, looking over her head at something behind her with that devilish smirk in place, "I don't want you to come to _resent_ me, Noodle, so I arranged for you to be…_entertained_ during your stay here."

Noodle slowly turned her body in her chair, peeking over her shoulder in horror and wondering what Lucifer's idea of entertainment was.

She was right to be horrified.

Several yards behind her stood the one man who made her weak: mind, body and soul. She never could have admitted to him that he was part of the reason she left for the Maldives—he confused her, scrambled her mind until he was all she could think about, when her focus should have been on music.

"2D?"

He stood there quietly, dressed as he always was—random graphic t-shirt and jeans with scuffed up converse on his feet—but with something remarkably…different…about him. Noodle couldn't place it…same black eyes, same blue hair, same tall, lanky body. To all outward appearances, it was 2D, but something…something had lit her body aflame; she had always been attracted to him, but this was different, it felt unnatural. Noodle felt if she stood her legs would fail her, she wanted him, wanted him so badly she could barely contain herself.

"Is this really 2D?" she asked, spinning around to face Lucifer, so sure that he was tricking her with some illusion of her friend…but he was gone. In fact, the whole white space had changed when she turned around. In its place was a dark, low-lit room, decorated in reds and blacks and furnished to the nines with lavish décor and furniture. Again, she never became aware of the morphing of her surroundings.

She was also seated on a bed, instead of a chair; a plush, soft coverlet grazing her hands as pushed away from the bed, backing away from it. She didn't get very far.

Her back collided with the solid form behind her, 2D. She spun around with a gasp, staring into those black, endless depths. It couldn't be him…this 2D stared at her, his expression neutral, but with a hidden hunger that she felt like she could taste. Her 2D had many expressions, a lot of them blank, but very obvious with his 'nobody's home' vacant stare.

Noodle glared at this 2D, feeling braving now that Lucifer was no longer present, although she figured him to be the voyeuristic type. "And just what the hell are you here for—mmph!"

It was as if someone flipped a switch—one second the 2D look-a-like was quietly staring at her, the next he lunged forward, possessing her lips with his own in a savage and hungry kiss. Noodle didn't miss a beat, their lips and teeth clashing together as if trying to devour one another.

Noodle was furious; so _this_ was what Lucifer wanted Hell-2D to do, seduce her? Her brain was desperately trying to send orders to her body to stop, fight back, kick him, bite him, punch him…anything. This was not her 2D, this was _not_ who she wanted to do this with…she wanted the real man.

Her body refused to listen, and soon Hell-2D was gripping her shoulders in his big hands, walking her backward toward the bed and pushing her onto it, their lips separating for only the briefest moment before he was on her again, ripping at her robe until she was completely bare before him. He didn't pause, he didn't stare at her in loving awe the way she always imagined her 2D would; he immediately broke their kiss and began attacking her breasts with his tongue and lips: biting, kissing, licking, and sucking until he had her screaming out to the ceiling. Noodle's hands gripped his shoulders and she realized her hands were slick against his bare skin—his clothes had disappeared, she didn't know where, she didn't know how, but her brain was desperately trying to make her body realize that this was all a trick, an illusion.

She never stopped.

Hell-2D tongued his way down her body in a straight line to the juncture of her thighs, wasting no time in thrusting his tongue into her and wrenching another hoarse scream from her. Her fingers laced with his blue locks, gripping his head so tight she was sure she would have hurt her 2D, but Hell-2D was never phased.

Suddenly, when she felt herself on the precipice of something unknown, she heard herself screaming, "Now! Now damn it, fuck me now!"

She was horrified, hardly recognizing herself. This was so far beyond how she imagined sex with 2D would be like…she knew him to be tender, sweet…always loving with her. She never thought her first time with him…or his image or clone…shit. She didn't want it this way but her body was completely beyond her control.

Hell-2D's response was immediate, his tongue leaving her wet entrance and diving into her mouth, their tongues fighting once more while she tried to overcome the flush of arousal sparked by tasting herself on Hell-2D's tongue. She felt his cock against her entrance as he thrust inside her to the hilt, ripping another scream from her lips. Later she would notice there was no blood afterward, her hymen apparently ripped long ago from years of zombie-ass-kicking, but she was still a virgin in every other sense of the meaning, and cringed at the pain in her lower regions from being stretched by the intrusion of his cock.

Hell-2D was not slow, he did not pace himself and he did not pander to her whimpering moans. He was fast, almost brutally so, the force of his thrusts into her pushing her across the bed until she felt her head tapping a head board. His hands, which had been on either side her head, gripped the headboard for leverage, and his thrusts became more frenetic.

Noodle was in an absolute daze. The initial pain had kept her focus, but that was no longer a blip across her mind, the pleasure overwhelming her until her moans were a broken and unorganized litany of 'yes,' 'more,' 'please,' 'faster,' 'harder,' and the like. While her brain was still making genuine efforts to resist, she was finding it harder and harder to focus on getting her body to obey her when all she wanted was for him to never stop.

When Noodle finally fell over the edge into the abyss, she fell hard. The fast pace of Hell-2D's thrusts had her body taut like a drum, primed and ready for a blinding explosion. When she came, the pent up energy jack knifed her body off the bed, her breasts colliding with Hell-2D's chest and her screams bouncing off the walls and ceiling of the room. It was unlike anything she had ever felt; her vision blacked out, her voice shorted like a radio, causing her to gasp for air, her body was stiff as waves upon waves of pleasure shot through her. It was more pleasure than she thought one person was capable of feeling. It was…

Unnatural.

Hell-2D didn't appear to have found release as she did, if he did at all. When her body collapsed back onto the bed, her labored breathing gradually slowing, he pulled out of her and lay on his back, his eyes shutting, arms straight by his side, appearing to sleep peacefully.

Noodle, still trying to calm her sensitive body, became too tired to investigate why Hell-2D shut down like a computer. Her head hit the pillow behind her, eyes closing, and she fell fast asleep to the sound of her own breathing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Later, after leaving Hell, Noodle found out she had been missing for over a year. Time had ceased to exist while she was in Hell; day and night were no longer prevalent methods of telling time since she had no windows (nor any idea _where_ she was in Hell) and her sleep patterns were based upon the frequency of sex between herself and Hell-2D. She did not eat, she did not drink, she never needed a toilet or even a shower; her body seemed to be suspended from the time when she was sitting at her kitchen table in the Maldives, reading _Rise of the Ogre_ and sipping coffee.

Her brain remained rebellious to Lucifer's plot, but she was never able to make her body obey. Whenever she thought of the real 2D, or Murdoc and Russel or Gorillaz' music or even escaping…Hell-2D would boot up like a computer and seduce her into the mattress again. After a while, Noodle forgot what she was fighting back for. She became complacent with her situation for a short time—great sex all the time whenever she became conscious. Isn't that what normal people dreamt of?

She wasn't sure how much time had passed—if her month was up or if she still had more time to go—but after the hundredth-something time of fucking Hell-2D, _quiet_ Hell-2D, Noodle felt the urge to say 'I love you.' She never did, she quelled that urge, because Hell-2D never spoke, never made an attempt to have any conversation with her, silent or not, just slept and fucked. No…Noodle wanted her 2D. The _real_ 2D. Somewhere along the way of being trapped in Hell, getting fucked beyond all comprehension, Noodle had settled on believing that she could never have the real 2D. So why not take advantage of the next best thing?

It was never enough. Although she rarely ever spoke, except to demand more from Hell-2D, she still wanted to talk to this figure of the real 2D. It never was _just_ sex for her…there was always the temptation to smile at him, kiss him _lovingly_, cuddle with him, talk with him. Noodle wanted that relationship she thought was beyond impossible before she left for the Maldives and she was willing to risk losing the real 2D for it. He may not have ever wanted her, or he may not want her after he hears what she's been doing, trapped in Hell this whole time. Better a chance at the real thing than an eternity of loneliness slowly creeping up on her from the sidelines.

So one day, after another bout of unnaturally good sex, Noodle fought the urge to succumb to sleep while Hell-2D shutdown next to her. She was going to contact Lucifer; she had not seen him since her arrival…however long ago that was.

_Lucifer! _She shouted in her mind, _I need to speak with you, NOW._

She was convinced he would ignore her, or that she had imagined him being able to read her thoughts before. But no more than a few seconds after shouting for him in her mind, he appeared at the foot of her bed, his pristine white suit and shoes a glaring relief to the darkness of the room. He stared at her, waiting. Noodle sat up in the bed, not bothering to cover her nudity. She hadn't been clothed since her first day there anyway.

"I'm done," she said, clearing her throat, her voice sounding so unused.

He quirked his brow, seeming surprised that she would say such a thing. "Oh? You are?" He seemed genuinely shocked that their conversation was happening at all, that Noodle had managed to overcome the powerful post-coitus aphrodisiac that usually lulled her to sleep and then awakened her with a heavy sensation of lust settling over her body, waiting to be relieved by Hell-2D. He had made sure she was thoroughly distracted, hoping that Murdoc was planning on some foolish rescue after receiving various and blatant hints from Lucifer of Noodle's whereabouts.

Noodle was close to giving in, to allowing his influence to wash over her and push her back into the bed, where Hell-2D laid waiting for her. He was awake now; she felt the heat of his chest against her back, inviting her to lean into him. Noodle scooted away from him, shaking her head, "No…if Murdoc has not already done as you asked, then he never will. I feel stupid apologizing, but perhaps you misunderstood my importance in his band."

She was struggling, her mind feeling as if she was on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall into the nothingness below and stay with Hell-2D forever. But she couldn't…she won Lucifer's attention, she had to fight for what she wanted.

Lucifer considered her words for all of three seconds before shrugging his shoulders, "Perhaps you are correct. Murdoc seems to have lost interest in returning you to his band…I shall have to try another avenue of persuasion to return him to his devotions. Very well, Noodle, as you were—"

Noodle blinked, the last three words from Lucifer being nothing but a fading whisper. She smelled coffee, and something slick was pinched between her fingers. Blinking again, she realized she was back in her kitchen, her pink robe and slippers back on, her fingers laced with her coffee cup while one finger pinched a page from _Rise of the Ogre_, 2D's smiling face gazing back at her.

The guitarist frowned, staring at 2D's picture. Had she always been staring at him and just dozed off? It couldn't be…she knew, deep down, that she did not dream what had happened to her. Suddenly, a newspaper very blatantly _appeared_ from nowhere in front of her on the table. Noodle blinked at it for a minute, realizing the significance of this newspaper appearing before her as it did. Lucifer loved nothing more than altering her perspective of reality and making things appear as if they always were. For him to blatantly give her a newspaper…he was trying to tell her something.

She tentatively reached over and picked up the folded newspaper, her eyes drawn to the title. It was the _New York Times_…who would have thought Lucifer read the _New York Times_. Next…the date. Noodle blinked a few times, not believing the date she read.

_May 22, 2010_

So it had been a year since she was taken to Hell…_shit…_

Noodle sprung up from the table, searching around her kitchen for her phone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Her thumbs had never been so interesting before, and she was determined to focus her attention on twiddling said thumbs until the man sitting across from her said something.

Noodle bit her lip, the ever-present fear that had resided in the back of her mind springing forward and causing her to want to freak out. She had understood, more than 2D realized, when he felt unworthy of being with her…after what he did with the Android. She kept asking herself, over and over again, in a sad, heart-broken litany: _What if he doesn't want me…what if…what if…what if…_

The guitarist shut her eyes, reminding herself that she had been prepared for this. This was the whole purpose of her escape from the clutches of Hell…to have an opportunity to be with 2D…regardless of whether that opportunity worked in her favor. She had to come to terms with the fact that he might not want anything to do with her after hearing her story.

Noodle flinched when she heard the singer suddenly clear his throat, her gaze darting up to meet his before focusing on her interesting thumbs once more. Noodle swallowed the lump in her throat, the overwhelming guilt and pain almost too much to bear. Her brief glimpse of 2D revealed a pained, sad expression, and Noodle knew that was the end.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, love," he whispered to her gently, quietly, "because God knows meh brain is just a spinning right now. But, I cannot knowingly blame yeh for wot 'appened down there. Yeh know that, right love?"

Noodle chanced a glance at the singer; he seemed more surprised that she was so upset than what she had told him occurred in Hell. She swallowed again, blinking away tears that threatened to fall.

"'D…please tell me truthfully. Are you angry?" she whispered, needing to know whether anything was going to be inside the realm of possible with him anymore. When he kissed her the moment he saw her for the first time, Noodle was star struck, so happy and so thrilled that the singer felt that way toward her. But she knew she would have to tell him eventually what she escaped from in Hell…and that kind of news would mortify anyone.

"Yes," he said immediately, causing Noodle to flinch and look away. 2D frowned, quickly saying, "But I'm not angry at yeh, love. I hate wot yeh went through…it angers me that cos o' Muds you were tested in such a way, but I am _not_ angry with you love," he smiled at her reassuringly; Noodle couldn't help but smile as well, recognizing the smile that stared back at her, trapped within the pages of a book.

2D leaned closer to her from where he sat on his bed, his gaze seeming to linger on her lips, when a buzzing sound from his jeans startled the pair, shortly followed by a buzzing sound coming from Noodle's duffel bag. 2D dug in his pockets, fishing out his phone while Noodle rifled through her duffel bag hers. 2D snorted, reading the message on his phone.

_FACE-ACHE! Sho Noods 2 her room on the 1st floor. B quik about it!_

"Apparently Muds 'as a room all setup for yeh upstairs. Wants me to show you to it…I can't imagine why though, it's only six o'clock…I fink."

He glanced up to see Noodle with her back to him, her head shaking in dismay as she sighed and tossed her phone into her bag. She turned around, smiling at him, "Murdoc "respectfully requests" that I get some sleep so we can get up "bright and early" tomorrow and "talk shop."

2D rolled his eyes, knowing as well as Noodle what that meant. Eight o'clock a. m., Recording Studio, death to all who are late. Sighing, 2D figured Murdoc had a point; he didn't know the last time Noodle had a decent night's sleep.

"Come on, love. I'll show yeh to yo' room so yeh can get some shut eye in before Muds cracks the whip on us," he grabbed her duffel bag from her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he stepped onto the lift with her. Noodle smiled to herself as the lift rumbled and jostled them around, straining to bring them to the surface. While it would take much longer for her to get over her experiences in Hell, she was glad it was a moot point between 2D and her. She leaned into him, yawning to herself and closing her eyes to the sounds of the lift's struggles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Midnight found Noodle staring out at the open sea on the island's ground-level balcony. She had enjoyed a long, hot shower—in her _own _bathroom—ignoring Murdoc's protests that she not use all the hot water, unpacked her meager belongings into her surprisingly clean room…

…and then laid on her bed for several hours, staring at the ceiling and feeling the tell-tale signs of misery and loneliness creep up on her. As grateful as she was to have her own room, she wanted to be with 2D, wanted to talk to him more, look at his face, hear his voice…touch him.

The guitarist shook her head, her choppy hair falling around her shoulders. She needed to be patient, that's all. She had escaped from Hell, made it to Plastic Beach and was…_kind of_…with 2D. Noodle sighed, watching the moonlight ripple across the gently lapping ocean waves. She and 2D would figure it out; you don't kiss someone you haven't seen in several years and then _not_ be with them.

Noodle's fingers gently touched her lips, remembering the feel the singer's kiss, their _first _kiss. It was a memory that she would cherish for the rest of her life; the look of utter doubt and relief across his features, the way his large hands gripped her cheeks as he leaned closer to her, his breath fanning across her. She smiled, the memory bolstering her resolve in remaining patience and waiting for a good time to approach the singer about them.

"What if the whole world…"

Noodle spun around upon hearing someone singing, gasping as she watched 2D casually walk toward her on the balcony. He smiled sweetly at her and she would have been a fool not to notice the shirtless singer's body.

"…was crashing down through space…"

Noodle felt her eyes get heavy, his voice having an immediate effect on her, her muscles and limbs beginning to sag, forcing her to prop herself against the wooden railing of the balcony.

"…sinking through water…"

2D walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her body and singing the last line against her lips, kissing her gently. It was a chaste kiss, short, and when he went to pull away, Noodle found strength in her arms enough to grab his sides with her hands, pulling him against her and kissing him deeply. 2D chuckled against her lips.

"And just wot are yeh doin' out here so late, love? Are yeh not tired?"

Noodle shook her head, "I guess I'm still a little dazed that I'm actually here…that I'm not alone somewhere anymore."

"Yeh won't be alone ever again, love," he whispered, capturing her lips again with his in a soft kiss, barely a fleeting touch of their lips before he deepened it, tracing his tongue over the seam of her lips, begging her permission to allow him in. She hesitated, her lips opening slowly, gradually permitting him access to the sweet depths of her mouth.

Noodle was never more dazed than at that moment. The cool ocean breeze was a stark contrast to her now fevered flesh. Gods she wanted him, wanted him to take her and help her erase every memory she had of Hell and fuck her until she had nothing but new memories.

The guitarist swallowed a groan that threatened to escape, her body wanting to arch into his. Noodle had thought 2D would take things slow with her, especially after hearing of her experiences in Hell, and she felt guilty for wanting nothing more than for him to rip her clothes off and fuck her against the railing until they broke it. The guilt was almost overwhelming; she felt she was betraying him, craving for a 2D that no longer existed.

Little did she know, 2D was aching to prove to her that he could be everything she wanted. The singer had wanted to take Noodle in his bed from the moment he realized she was not an illusion of nuts, bolts, and oil. Per her request, he waited; waited for her to enlighten him of what tempted her within Hell. Truthfully, although 2D was hesitant to say such to Noodle, he didn't give a damn if a replica of him fucked her for an entire year. He could do better…he _would_ do better. He wanted to hear her screaming out his name to the stars, telling him she loved him, and then staying with him afterward.

But would she let him go that far so soon?

It didn't take long for Noodle to throw caution to the wind and push herself into 2D's bare chest, moaning against his lips a choked, "Please," before sliding her hands along his skin to his shoulders, gripping him to her.

That was all the encouragement 2D needed to decide that two of them had waited _long enough_. The singer bent to grip the guitarist's rear, lifting her slight form with ease so her legs could wrap around his waist before walking them off the balcony toward the main structure on the island. His intentions were to find the closest room inside the island and break the lock on the door so they could never be disturbed.

However…

The poor singer barely took one step off the balcony before Noodle started grinding her hips against his erection, causing him to stumble over the rough, spongy, plastic terrain. The pair tumbled to the soft ground, the fall forcing their hips to collide and earning a gasp from both. Noodle recognized how close she was already, just from touching the singer, kissing him and grinding with him. She wanted him so badly, she didn't think twice about reaching between them and fumbling with his belt.

2D kicked off his shoes, raising himself so she could push his jeans and boxers out of the way. He was beginning to recognize a sense of urgency from the guitarist, and he wondered at it. He assumed that after a year of having sex with a clone of him, she would be timid and shy about doing it with _him_, the real 2D.

Noodle ripped her own tank top off, baring her breasts to the singer without a second thought. 2D was captivated by her, how beautiful she was. Immediately, Noodle began pulling off her pajama pants when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. Her gaze sought the singer's, she saw the confusion in his eyes, the lingering question of _why_?

Noodle fought back the tears that threatened to fall and the memories that were on the brink of being far too overwhelming, "Please," she whispered again, "please, 2D, I…I just want _you_ inside of me, now…please…"

2D heard the emphasis on 'you,' understood immediately that she wanted to begin replacing her experiences in Hell with new ones. The singer captured her lips in a hot, searing kiss, ripping her pajama pants from her body. Noodle reached between them, gently gripping the singer's erection in her hand, earning a deep moan from him as she guided him toward her entrance.

Bracing himself on the spongy, plastic earth that was the island, 2D groaned when he felt the tip of his cock graze against Noodle's entrance. She was already dripping wet for him, and it felt so perfectly right to slide his cock to the hilt inside of her. 2D stopped suddenly when he heard Noodle hiss in pain, her body tensing and her walls clenching around him.

"Noodle? Love…wot's wrong?"

She wasn't sure. One second she felt ready to explode the moment his cock touched the juncture of her thighs, the next, she thought she was back in Hell and doing this for the first time with Hell-2D—

Noodle gasped.

"_As you were…"_

Lucifer had returned her to the state she was in when she first arrived in Hell—a virgin. Suddenly, a grin split her face, her gaze locked with the singer's as he stared at her in a panic, wondering why—and how—she could be in pain.

"Lucifer…he gave me back my virginity," she said, her arms wrapping around the singer's neck, her forehead meeting his as tears of joy spilled over her cheeks.

"Oh, love, that's fantastic."

She no longer had to fear the physical evidence of her time in Hell; of how her body would have been primed for over a year for a man she had technically never been with. Now, with 2D, she could begin overcoming the mental evidence of her time there.

The singer kissed her, hard, pushing her back against the pink, spongy earth as he slowly and carefully slid the rest of the way inside her. It hurt a little bit, but it was such a welcome hurt that the guitarist hardly cared; she only wanted him to take her, long and hard.

2D began thrusting at a slow, steady pace; a rhythm he knew was going to be difficult to maintain. She felt so tight around his cock, her walls clenching around him every time he pulled out of her. Her moans were becoming louder and longer, panting his name and encouraging him for more. He loved listening to her like this, decided it was the best music they had ever made: her moans and pants alongside his groans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

The singer's thrusts became faster, harder, and an orgasm ripped through Noodle completely by surprise, her head thrown back as a scream was wrenched from her throat. Above her, 2D hissed, his body clenched, hands fisted against the ground in an effort to not follow the guitarist into the abyss. He was _not_ done yet.

Noodle laid there panting, her muscles twitching all over her body indicative of the strength of her orgasm. To her, that was the most refreshing, blissful climax ever; completely by surprise and so utterly powerful—something she had never felt before.

Used to Hell-2D never getting his, Noodle's breathing began to slow as her body came down from the high of her climax. She closed her eyes, smiling happily in post-coitus bliss when 2D suddenly pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kneeled on the ground, their chests colliding as he held her close to him.

The singer's expression could be described as none other than _deviant_. He smirked at her, drinking in her stunned expression as he gripped her rear and began bouncing her up and down on his cock. The guitarist cried out, her arms going around the singer's neck as she tried to desperately hold on while a menagerie of sensations fluttered from where they were joined. The intensity was unlike _anything_ she had ever felt before. She heard the singer chuckle at her and she gaped at him in shock and confusion.

"Wot? Did yeh think tha's all I had in meh, love?"

His pace quickened and Noodle thought she was going to combust—everything was too sensitive, her hands grappled for purchase across the singer's sweat-slicked back. She arched her back into them, rubbing her sensitive breasts across 2D's chest. In doing so, her hips tilted, changing the angle the singer was thrusting into and creating a more blinding sensation than what she thought was possible. The guitarist gasped aloud, feeling the approach of another orgasm.

2D chose that moment to take a nipple between his lips, licking and sucking languidly, and making sure to drive the Japanese guitarist wild with the slow pace of his tongue's ministrations.

Noodle screamed, her hips bucking in time with the singer's thrusts as she rode him through her second orgasm. It took several seconds for her climax to dissipate, and she was nearly exhausted when it was over, her head flopping onto the singer's shoulder. 2D offered the panting woman a peck on the lips, holding her close to him as he stood and keeping his hard length deep inside of her as he began walking.

The guitarist picked her head up when she felt the slow and rhythmic slide of 2D's cock from his walking and glanced curiously at the singer, "Wha…t?" She glanced behind her to where 2D was walking and saw a trio of palm trees on the edge of the island. As they came nearer, they heard the gentle lapping of the waves against the shoreline of the island.

"'D…what—"

"Shhh, love," he kissed her deeply, one of his fingers roaming over the cleft of her ass, causing her eyes to widen. However, as his fingers continued roaming around the clenched muscle beneath her cleft, her eyes rolled back into her head and she began shifting her hips, grinding his cock to add to the pleasure of his fingers.

Noodle suddenly felt smooth bark against her back and opened her eyes, seeing the other two trees on either side of her. 2D's misbehaving fingers abandoned their attentions to her ass and slid down her thigh, lifting one leg off him and placing her right foot firmly against the tree on her right, and then doing the same with the left.

_Are. You. Kidding?_

2D chuckled at her stunned expression, "Hang on, love," he whispered, capturing her lips again and beginning to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Noodle's reaction to the intense pleasure was immediate: she gasped, throwing her head back and screaming in a litany that included 'yes' and 'please' and 'more.' His hands were braced on either tree for leverage as he pounded the guitarist's entrance, bringing her to the edge of another climax.

The singer's lips attacked the soft skin of Noodle's neck, biting and licking and sucking on her until her eyes rolled back into her head and her moans became louder and throatier.

When 2D felt his own release approaching, he met his guitarist's eyes, beckoning her, "Say my name," he panted.

Noodle moaned, "2D-eeee…"

"Louder," he panted.

"Ungh, 2D."

"Louder!"

"2D!" Noodle screamed, throwing her head back and pushing against both trees with her legs as she fell over the edge of another orgasm; and finally, 2D went with her.

The couple never made it inside the island; instead, both woke up under the shade of three palm trees, wrapped in one another's arms, with the sun rising over the horizon. Clothes were scattered across the pink island grounds—some articles being blown into the ocean—and the couple discovered scrapes and bruises across each other's backs from their tumble and activities on the island floor.

And none of it mattered. It was the dawn of a new day and a new chapter in what was a promising future for both.

**FIN**

**A/N: Guh…LONG! But I felt you lovely readers deserved this and I hope you enjoyed it. Internet cookies to any of you who can figure out where the lyrics 2D sang came from!**


End file.
